Une soirée qui peut tout changer
by Lau'Lu
Summary: Un accident, des paroles échangées, des actes et des révélations qui vont tout changer entre les deux coéquipiers.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde, je me lance j'ai lu je ne sais pas combien de fanfictions et ça m'a donné envie d'écrire alors voilà ma toute première fanfiction... **

**One shot qui se transformera peut-être en un two shots à vous de me le dire^^**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Le jour tombe sur Los Angeles et tous se préparent à rentrer. Cependant l'atmosphère est lourd au sein de l'équipe ce soir, plus particulièrement entre les deux plus jeunes coéquipiers mais personne à part eux ne sait réellement pourquoi.

« - Salut les gars, à demain ! dit Kensi en prenant son sac après avoir salué les garçons,

- À demain Kens', répondent-ils d'une seule et même voix avant que Deeks ne se lève à son tour et suive Kensi jusqu'au parking.

- J'te ramène ? Deeks demande à Kensi,

- On va dire que j'ai pas trop le choix, ma voiture n'est plus en état de rouler j'te signale ! »

Ils se dirigent alors vers la voiture de Deeks sans un mot et le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Kensi se fait tout aussi silencieusement, seulement interrompu par les doigts de Deeks martelant le volant au rythme de la musique. Au fond de lui il sait que ce geste anodin a le don d'agacer sa coéquipière mais elle ne dit rien, focalisée sur le paysage qui défile au travers de la vitre.

« - À quoi tu penses ? lui demande-t-il alors qu'il baisse le volume de la musique,

- Rien, j'suis juste fatiguée. J'ai vraiment envi de rentrer, de prendre un bon bain chaud et d'aller me coucher... lui répond-t-elle mais il n'est pas convaincu,

- T'as pas prévu de manger ?

- Nan et puis de toute façon j'ai plus rien chez moi. » dit-elle d'un ton qui laisse facilement comprendre que la discussion est finie.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez Kensi est assez cours, après tout juste dix minutes de route Deeks se gare devant chez elle et se retourne pour la voir.

« - Enfin chez toi, ton bain chaud t'attend.

- Ouais, enfin ! J'ai cru que la journée ne se finirait jamais, dit-elle en ouvrant la portière, et merci de m'avoir ramené.

- C'est normal j'allais pas te laisser prendre un taxi ! s'exprime-t-il comme s'il s'agit de la chose la pus logique au monde

- Bonne nuit Deeks à demain, sourit-elle

- Bonne nuit Kens' »

Il la suit du regard et la voit rentrer dans son appartement avant de partir et de mettre son plan en action. Aujourd'hui a été une journée plus que compliquée et il est hors de question qu'il laisse Kensi toute seule ce soir. En route pour le fast food le plus proche il repense à toutes les choses qui se sont passées, une fusillade, une course poursuite, une voiture démolie et des paroles échangées. Il ne peut pas oublier ces mots qu'elle lui a dit et c'est aussi pour ça que l'atmosphère était aussi bizarre à l'OPS en rentrant de la mission. Ses pensées sont interrompues lorsqu'il rentre dans le fast food pour passer commande mais elles refont vite surface une fois seul dans la voiture retournant chez Kensi. Il se gare à nouveau devant chez elle en espérant qu'elle ne le rejette pas car il en est sûr, dès qu'elle ouvrira la porte elle saura qu'il veut parler de ce qu'il s'est passé. Il sonne donc à la porte un peu nerveux mais personne ne vient lui ouvrir il suppose donc qu'elle est encore dans son bain et crochète la serrure. Elle va le tuer pour avoir fait ça il le sait mais il a besoin de lui parler et de savoir que tout va bien entre eux.

« - Kensi ! appelle-t-il une fois la porte refermée derrière lui

- Deeks ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu t'es pas dit que si je répondais pas à la porte c'est que j'avais envi de rester seule, dit-elle en sortant de sa chambre ne portant qu'un pantalon de jogging et un T-shirt bien trop grand pour elle

- Je sais, je sais. Je suis juste venu t'apporter à manger, soupire-t-il en lui tendant un sac dans lequel se trouvait son burger et un soda

- Sérieusement Deeks qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? réplique-t-elle en espérant une réponse un peu plus sincère cette fois

- Tu penses pas qu'il faudrait qu'on parle, lui dit-il en s'asseyant sur son canapé

- Je t'en prie fais comme chez toi, grommelle-t-elle avant d'ajouter et de s'asseoir à l'autre extrémité du canapé, et de quoi tu veux parler ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, dit-il d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu

- Tu vas bien, je vais bien, y'a rien de plus à dire... souffle-t-elle avant de prendre un morceau de burger qui est plus que bienvenu elle est affamée

- Kens' regarde moi s'il te plaît. » demande-t-il avant en la fixant et en attendant qu'elle daigne le regarder.

Il sait pertinemment qu'il n'y a pas plus têtu que Kensi et si elle décide de se taire il n'aura pas d'autre choix que de rentrer chez lui sans avoir eu l'explication qu'il attendait. Mais après avoir pris une gorgé de son soda Kensi se retourne enfin vers lui en repliant une jambe sous elle pour pouvoir pleinement lui faire face.

« - Je t'écoute Deeks.

- Ok mais avant que je commence promets moi de répondre sincèrement à ce que je vais te demander s'il te plaît, lui dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde

- Promis mais tu sais que si tu me pose certaines questions je serai incapable d'y répondre.

- Je sais, mais tu sais aussi qu'avec ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui il faut qu'on parle et on aurait même du parler depuis longtemps... dit-t-il en mettant son bras sur le dossier du canapé, leurs mains sont maintenant à seulement quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre

- Je sais mais, ok j'aime pas l'admettre mais tu me connais mieux que personne et tu sais que je suis pas le genre de personne qui parle facilement de ce qu'elle ressent. » murmure-t-elle en caressant sa main du bout des doigts.

Tous deux savent ce qu'il s'est passé, Callen et Sam avaient pris de l'avance et se dirigeaient vers l'entrepôt où se trouvait les suspects tandis que Kensi et Deeks étaient quelques kilomètres derrière eux. Pour tenter de réduire la distance Kensi avait accéléré mais un chauffeur débouchant de nul part avait percuté de plein fouet leur voiture. Par chance ils n'avaient que quelques blessures mineures mais avant que les secours n'arrivent Kensi avait fait comprendre à Deeks qu'elle s'en serait voulu s'il avait était blessé parce qu'il était bien plus qu'un simple coéquipier pour elle et il lui avait dit qu'il en était de même pour lui. Il l'avait alors embrassé avant de s'arrêter en entendant les sirènes indiquant l'arrivée des secours. Après un bref passage à l'hôpital ils n'avaient pas trouvé le moment propice pour discuter puisque Callen et Sam étaient avec eux. Mais maintenant qu'ils sont seuls et Deeks compte bien en profiter pour lui dire ce qu'il pense vraiment.

« - À mon avis tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillée tout à l'heure, sourit-il en entrelaçant leurs doigts

- Tu sais je pense vraiment ce que je t'ai dis t'es bien plus qu'un coéquipier et même plus qu'un ami... » admit-elle en rougissant.

C'est ce moment là que choisit Deeks pour tirer sur sa main et l'attirer vers lui. Il la regarde et d'un simple petit hochement de tête il comprend qu'elle ne le rejette pas. Leurs lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres et soudain ils sont seuls au monde partageant un baiser passionné. Kensi enlace ses bras autour de son cou et passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux, Deeks passe un main sous son T-shirt et lui caresse le bas du dos tandis que son autre main reste sur sa joue. Ils se séparent doucement et Kensi pose son front contre celui de Deeks.

« Tu es plus qu'une amie pour moi aussi. » chuchote-t-il.

Avec ces mots Kensi l'embrasse à nouveau et cette fois si ses mains partent à la découverte du corps de son coéquipier, ami et amoureux ose-t-elle penser. Rapidement Deeks répond à ces caresses et sans savoir réellement comment le T-shirt de Kensi est sur le sol et elle se retrouve allongée sur le canapé avec Deeks au dessus d'elle. Kensi déboutonne sa chemise sans aucune hésitation et elle sait qu'elle n'a plus besoin d'avoir peur de ses sentiments, il ne l'abandonnera jamais et ne lui fera jamais de mal. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle laisse ses sentiments prendre le dessus et murmure à l'oreille Deeks les trois mots qui lui emplissent le cœur d'un bonheur immense.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Kens' depuis longtemps maintenant. »

* * *

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont lu j'espère que ça vous avez aimé, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous voulez que je continue ou pas... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je n'en n'espérais pas tant :) ça m'a fait énormément plaisir et comme vous le vouliez voilà une suite qui je l'espère vous plaira autant^^**

**Ah oui j'ai oublié de le mettre au premier chapitre mais NCIS LA ne m'appartient pas de même que les personnages !**

* * *

Kensi se réveille au beau milieu de la nuit surprise par des bras qui l'entourent mais se souvient immédiatement à qui ils appartiennent et se rendort en se serrant contre lui.

Quelques heures plus tard le réveil sonne et tous deux se réveillent, Kensi se retourne pour faire face à Deeks qui a un sourire ridicule sur le visage.

« - Bonjour princesse, la salue-t-il en l'embrassant

- Bonjour toi ! » réplique-t-elle en lui rendant son baiser.

Un long silence passe entre eux seulement interrompu par leurs respirations et leurs battements de cœur.

« - Tu sais que j'ai attendu ce moment pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps, avoue Deeks en resserrant Kensi dans son étreinte

- Le moment où toi et moi on se réveillerait côte à côte ? demande Kensi en lui embrassant le cou

- Le moment où toi et moi on serait ensemble, vraiment ensemble et oui j'avoue que j'ai aussi pas mal rêvé de toi et moi au lit. » dit-il malicieusement

Kensi est prête à lui répondre mais est stoppée net quand il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser qui exprime tous les sentiments qu'il a pour elle. Le baiser devient de plus en plus passionné et intense avant que Kensi ne l'arrête.

« - On n'a pas le temps pour ça Deeks, on est déjà en retard et je veux pas que tu arrives à l'OPS avec les mêmes habits qu'hier ! lui dit-elle en se défaisant de son étreinte

- Aller Kens' j'ai mon sac dans la voiture avec des habits de rechange et on n'a qu'à prendre notre douche ensemble pour gagner du temps, tente-t-il en empêchant Kensi de se lever

- Deeks tu sais très bien que si on prend notre douche ensemble on mettra deux fois plus de temps, explique-t-elle en l'embrassant doucement, et on aura tout le temps de continuer ça ce soir ! »

Kensi réussit à se lever et enfile la chemise de Deeks avant de se diriger vers la cuisine mais elle n'y croit toujours pas. Deeks et elle ont bel et bien passé la nuit ensemble et pour être honnête, Deeks n'est pas le seul à en avoir rêvé. Depuis pas mal de temps déjà elle avait tendance à imaginer l'effet que ça ferait de pouvoir se réveiller à ses cotés et la vérité est tellement meilleure, elle n'a jamais rien vécu d'aussi bien depuis très longtemps. Elle sourit bêtement en mettant en marche la machine à café quand deux bras l'entourent par derrière, Deeks pose alors sa tête sur son épaule et dépose un baiser juste en dessous de son oreille et Kensi tourne la tête pour lui permettre d'atteindre ses lèvres.

« - J'étais sûre que t'étais du genre câlin, chuchote-t-elle ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes

- Et visiblement t'as plutôt l'air d'aimer ça ! » sourit-il avant de la retourner dans ces bras.

Kensi lui fait alors face et entoure ses bras autour de son cou, Deeks quant à lui entoure sa taille de ses bras et penche sa tête pour lui donner un baiser à couper le souffle.

« Je vais chercher mon sac dans la voiture. » dit-il en se détachant de Kensi qui lui donne un dernier baiser avant de le laisser partir avec un signe de la main.

Aucun des deux n'arrivent à croire ce qui leur arrivent, ils sont finalement ensemble après tout ce temps à se tourner autour. Après avoir fait le café, Kensi se dirige vers la salle de bain et décide de se dépêcher car elle est persuadée que si Deeks la rejoint ils seront en retard au boulot. Une fois prête elle quitte la salle de bain et retrouve Deeks dans la cuisine entrain de lui préparer son petit déjeuner, elle s'approche de lui et l'enlace à son tour par derrière.

« - Mmm, c'est toi qui est câline maintenant, murmure Deeks alors que Kensi lui embrasse l'épaule

- T'aimes pas ça ? le taquine-t-elle en dessinant en ligne de baisers brûlants de son oreille au creux de son cou

- Au contraire j'adore ça, sourit-il en l'embrassant à son tour, mais là je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche froide sinon on va réellement être en retard ! »

Kensi étouffe un rire et le laisse s'échapper de leur étreinte, elle dépose un ultime baiser sur ses lèvres et il s'en va dans la salle de bain. Quand il en revient il découvre Kensi entrain de dévorer son petit déjeuner et vient s'asseoir au près d'elle autour de la table de la cuisine, ils se sourissent et finissent en silence leur petit déjeuner. Après avoir fini de manger et échangé nombres de sourires complices et regards en coins, Kensi se lève suivit de très près par Deeks et pose les assiettes dans l'évier avant de les laver.

« - Tu veux que je t'aide ? propose Deeks

- Nan merci ça va aller mais il faut que tu partes, dit-elle quand un regard alarmé la regarde et elle ajoute en souriant amoureusement, il ne faut pas qu'on arrive ensemble j'ai pas envie que Sam et Callen se doutent de quelque chose.

- Mais j'ai pas envie de partir, je suis bien là ! répond-t-il en l'enlaçant à nouveau

- Et moi j'aime bien t'avoir ici, rien qu'à moi mais j'ai pas envie que les gars l'apprennent, tout du moins pas maintenant sinon ils vont pas arrêter de se moquer de nous...

- Ok, ok j'y vais t'as raison mais ce soir c'est à nouveau juste toi et moi, dit-il avant de l'embrasser

- Promis ce soir, rien que nous deux mais en attendant garde tes mains pour toi d'accord ? Et toute la journée, précise-t-elle malicieusement

- Tu dis ça mais c'est toi qui peux pas te passer de mon corps princesse, dit-il avant de recevoir un coup de poing joueur dans l'épaule, tu vois tu me touches encore... avant que Kensi ne puisse répondre il ajoute, bon aller j'y vais à toute à l'heure Kens' !

- À toute à l'heure Deeks, je t'aime. » murmure-t-elle avant qu'il ne l'embrasse et ne lui susurre les mêmes mots à l'oreille.

Il prend ses clés, son badge et son arme avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée où il lui envoie un baiser, à ce geste Kensi ne peut rien faire d'autre que de lui montrer son plus beau sourire en se promettant mentalement qu'elle pourra enfin le reprendre dans ses bras ce soir.

La porte d'entrée se referme et Kensi se retrouve toute seule chez elle, quand quelques instants plus tard la porte s'ouvre à nouveau montrant un Deeks tout sourire.

« - Hum je crois qu'on va faire le trajet ensemble parce que si tu te souviens bien ta voiture est au garage, explique-t-il avant qu'elle ne rigole

- Hum je crois bien que t'as raison » répond-t-elle simplement.

Elle a littéralement complètement oublié que sa voiture est au garage mais qui peut lui en vouloir, la nuit dernière a été riche en émotions. Elle attrape donc ses affaires et se dirige vers un Deeks plus qu'heureux de pouvoir passer encore un peu de temps avec la femme qu'il aime sans devoir se cacher. Deeks attrape le sac de Kensi et la laisse fermer la porte avant de se rendre main dans la main au parking où la voiture les attend. Tel un gentleman Deeks ouvre la portière à Kensi qui le remercie avec un sourire ravageur qu'il n'a jamais vu auparavant. Il monte à son tour dans la voiture, la démarre et sans y réfléchir pose une main sur la cuisse de Kensi qui se contente de le laisser faire.

« C'est qui qui n'arrive pas à garder ses mains, hein ? » lui dit-elle amusée en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Il ne sait pas quoi répondre et se contente de lui sourire en enlaçant leurs deux mains qui reposent sur les cuisses de Kensi. Ils auraient aimé que le trajet dure plus longtemps et qu'ils n'aient pas à lâcher la main de l'autre mais ils savent qu'après ce dernier feu rouge se trouve le parking de l'OPS. Surprenant Deeks, Kensi resserre la prise qu'elle a sur sa main et se penche vers lui pour lui donner un dernier baiser avant une journée sans pouvoir lui montrer le moindre signe d'affection. Deeks lui rend volontiers son baiser qui se transforme rapidement en un acte passionné mais ils sont vite interrompus par les klaxonnes qui retentissent, le feu est passé au vert mais aucun des deux ne s'en est rendu compte. Deeks redémarre alors la voiture en riant doucement avec Kensi. Quelques mètres plus loin il gare la voiture, éteint le moteur et serre une dernière fois la main de Kensi avant de la regarder.

« - C'est parti Kens' !

- Allons-y » réplique-t-elle en le regardant.

Ils descendent de la voiture et se dirigent vers l'OPS en continuant leurs chamailleries habituelles concernant la mauvaise addiction au sucre de Kensi et font en sorte de se tenir le plus loin possible de l'autre pour que leurs coéquipiers ne se rendent compte de rien. Ils peuvent quand même garder leur relation secrète après tout l'un est un spécialiste des missions sous couverture et l'autre est un agent fédéral surentraîné qui arrive à leurrer tout le monde en temps normal sauf Deeks, mais maintenant qu'ils sont ensemble elle n'a plus besoin de faire semblant.

Ils entrent dans l'OPS prêt à commencer leur premier jour de travail en tant que couple mais que vont penser les autres s'ils l'apprennent.

* * *

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez^^**

**Je ne pensais pas écrire plusieurs chapitres pour ma première fiction mais vos reviews m'ont motivé pour écrire encore plus ;)**

**Encore merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de poster une review ça me fait plus que plaisir :D **

**On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci, Merci, Merci... pour vos reviews :D **

**Je ne suis pas très sûre de ce chapitre... mais bon je le poste quand même à vous de juger, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même^^**

* * *

Kensi et Deeks entrent dans le bâtiment animés par leur discussion tout en se tenant à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre et se dirigent vers leurs bureaux respectifs. Callen et Sam sont déjà assis à leurs bureaux, les yeux rivés sur leurs ordinateurs.

« - Salut les gars ! s'exclame Kensi

- Callen, Sam ! salue Deeks

- Alors, remis de votre accident d'hier ? demande Callen inquiet comme toujours pour la santé des membres de son équipe

- Toujours quelques petits bleus mais ça va ne t'en fais pas ! » lui répond Kensi amicalement tandis que Deeks se contente de lui adresser un sourire qui se veut rassurant.

La discussion n'a pas le temps d'aller plus loin lorsque l'équipe entend un sifflement perçant venant du premier étage. Toutes les têtes se tournent alors vers Éric qui les invite à le rejoindre en haut. Cela ne fait même pas cinq minutes qu'ils sont arrivés et déjà une première affaire se profile à l'horizon, ils en sont persuadés la journée va être longue, très longue mais ils sont bien loin de se douter de ce qui les attend. Ils montent donc les escaliers deux à deux, Deeks laisse passer Kensi devant en lui envoyant un clin d'œil plein de sous entendus auquel elle lui répond avec un sourire ravageur. Les quatre agents arrivent alors dans le centre des opérations où les attendent Nell et Hetty.

« Vous voilà tous réunis, les accueille simplement Hetty, aujourd'hui comme vous allez le constater va être une journée légèrement différente. Cela fait maintenant plus d'un an qu'aucun de vous ne s'est mis à niveau en ce qui concerne les gestes de premiers secours, Callen s'apprête à l'interrompre mais elle l'en empêche en reprenant la parole immédiatement, et de plus aucune affaire ne semble vouloir montrer le bout de son nez ce qui dans le fond et plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Enfin passons là n'est pas la discussion, je veux tous vous voir dans le gymnase dans cinq minutes et cela vous concerne aussi ! » dit-elle en s'adressant aux deux analystes.

Des regards incrédules traversent la pièce et lorsque Hetty disparaît enfin derrières les portes coulissantes Sam prend la parole.

« - Ça veut dire quoi G. ?

- J'en n'ai pas la moindre idée... dit-il à court de mots

- Allez les gars ça va être drôle et puis vaut mieux ça que de devoir courir après un suspect, positive Deeks

- Et de toute façon on n'a pas le choix alors dépêchons nous, Hetty n'aime pas qu'on soit en retard ! » ajoute Kensi en se dirigeant vers les portes.

Tous les six se rendent donc au gymnase dans un silence qui montre à quel point ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi Hetty veut une remise à niveau. Assez régulièrement ils se retrouvent dans des situations où ils doivent pratiquer des massages cardiaques ou bien empêcher une plaie de saigner etc... Ils ont l'expérience du terrain pas besoin en plus d'une sorte de stage de secourisme. Ils arrivent enfin au gymnase où Hetty les attend au beau milieu de trois tapis.

« - Hetty, on peut savoir pourquoi on a besoin d'une remise à niveau ? Parce que honnêtement je pense qu'aucun de nous n'en n'a réellement besoin, dit Callen courageusement

- M. Callen sachez qu'une remise à niveau ne peut pas vous faire de mal et de plus cela vous occupera en attendant qu'une affaire arrive.

- Sérieusement Hetty on a des choses plus importantes à faire ! On a des rapports à finir et... tente Sam à son tour avant de se faire couper la parole par Hetty

- M. Hanna les rapports pourront toujours attendre mais quelqu'un ayant besoin de votre aide ne pourra pas !

- Hetty comment on va faire si une affaire arrive, on n'est pas devant notre ordinateur, dit Nell plus inquiète de rater une affaire qu'embêter de devoir faire cette remise à niveau

- Ne vous en faites pas ma chère, quelqu'un viendra vous chercher s'il y a le moindre problème. Maintenant je vous prierai de bien vouloir prendre place sur un tapis, nous allons commencer. »

Les paires se forment, Callen et Sam se mettent sur du tapis le plus éloigné de leur patronne suivi de Kensi et Deeks et enfin Nell et Éric prennent place sur le dernier tapis. Ils attendent alors les instructions qui ne tardent pas.

« - Vous voilà installés, vous trouverez toutes les instructions nécessaires sur cette feuille et faites cela correctement, dit-elle très sérieusement, je ne vais pas rester car j'ai quelques petites choses à régler mais sachez que je vous surveille !

- Hetty sérieusement pourquoi nous obliger à faire ça ? demande Kensi qui a elle aussi plus d'un rapport en retard à taper

- Ma chère, je ne pense pas que vous ayez oublié mais rien qu'hier votre partenaire et vous même étiez dans un accident qui par chance n'a laissé aucun dommage que le temps et le repos ne puissent réparer mais si cela n'avait pas été le cas je pense que vous auriez plus qu'apprécier le fait que M. Deeks ici présent soit capable de vous garder en vie le temps que l'ambulance arrive et vise-versa. »

Kensi ne sait quoi répondre et hoche simplement le tête en direction de la petite femme avant de prendre la feuille qu'elle lui tend où les instructions sont écrites.

« Je m'en vais donc de ce pas régler mes petites affaires et j'attends de vous tous de la rigueur et du sérieux ! » les prévient Hetty avant de sortir du gymnase.

« - Alors qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire Kens' ? demande Deeks

- Hum il est écrit qu'il faut commencer par placer son partenaire en position latérale de sécurité et pour ceux qui ne s'en souviennent plus Hetty a ajouté toutes les étapes à suivre...

- Pfff trop simple, s'exclame Deeks avant d'ajouter, vas-y allonge toi.

- Nan je t'en prie commence... »

Un petite chamaillerie commence alors entre les deux coéquipiers tandis que les deux autres binômes s'assoient simplement sur les tapis et discutent. Tous sursautent quand ils entendent la voix d'Hetty à travers les enceintes qui les prévient que s'ils n'y mettent pas un peu de bonne volonté la prochaine enquête ne sera pas pour eux mais pour une autre équipe. À cette menace tous se mettent au travail sans plus de discussion. Sam commence par faire la victime en s'allongeant sur le tapis et Callen au final relit les différentes étapes pour être sûr de bien faire et prouver à Hetty qu'il suit les règles même si dans le fond il n'en n'a pas forcément envi. Nell aussi joue la victime et rigole de la maladresse d'Éric qui au final parvient à la mettre dans la bonne position après avoir copié sur les gestes que fait Callen. Kensi quant à elle n'a pas besoin des instructions, elle connait par cœur cette position et met rapidement Deeks sur le côté mais il étouffe un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'il sent la main de Kensi glisser de sa taille jusqu'à son genou en passant par sa hanche puis par sa cuisse. Kensi a un petit sourire malicieux sur le visage, d'accord elle veut jouer, on va jouer pense Deeks mais soudain il se souvient que tous leurs collègues sont à quelques mètres d'eux, il lance donc un regard inquiet dans leur direction avant de se rendre compte que personne ne semble avoir remarqué ce petit geste. Il prendra sa revanche quand Kensi devra jouer la victime et il y prendra un malin plaisir.

« Bon on change les rôles toutes nos victimes sont en position de sécurité » lance Callen.

Ils se regardent tous pour vérifier ses dires et au final échangent de rôles. Cette fois si les instructions ne servent à personne Nell, Sam et Deeks se débrouillent très bien sans. Comme Deeks se l'est promis, il doit prendre une petite revanche sur sa chérie mais avant il regarde ses collègues pour être sûr qu'ils ne vont pas le voir. Une fois certain que son geste ne sera vu de personne mais seulement ressentit par Kensi il fait glisser sa main sous son T-shirt pour la poser sur sa hanche avant de la faire glisser jusqu'à son genou en passant par le même chemin qu'elle avait emprunté sur lui. Kensi à son tour retient un léger gémissement.

« Finit ! C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? » s'empresse-t-elle de dire pour échapper aux mains baladeuses de Deeks.

Tous se tournent vers Callen et Sam qui ont la feuille, Sam la prend en main et lit la suite.

« - Massage cardiaque suivit du bouche à bouche !

- Nan mais t'es pas sérieux Sam je vais pas te faire du bouche à bouche, s'exclame Callen

- Moi je suis pas contre une petite séance de bouche à bouche Kensi, dit Deeks charmeur ce qui lui vaut de récolter un coup de poing sur l'épaule

- Arrête d'être bête ! » gronde-t-elle

Tous commencent à trouver une excuse pour éviter cette étape et comme par magie Hetty arrive pour leur annoncer qu'un marine a disparu. Ils soupirent alors de soulagement et se dirigent vers le centre des opérations pour être briefés sur l'enquête.

La journée se finit plutôt bien, le marine disparu a été retrouvé après avoir été méchamment battu mais les médecins sont optimistes il ne devrait garder aucune séquelle. Les quatre agents sont assis à leurs bureaux quand Hetty arrive.

« - Tout est bien qui finit bien, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, reposez-vous bien et profitez de votre week-end.

- Merci Hetty, disent-ils tous en cœur avant qu'elle ne se retire dans son bureau

- Ça tente quelqu'un une petite bière, propose Callen

- Pas pour moi, merci. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de prendre un bon bain et de me coucher ! Une prochaine fois peut-être, s'exclame Kensi avant de prendre son sac et de partir

- Et toi Deeks ? Demande Callen

- Désolé mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu » dit-il avant de s'éclipser à la suite de sa partenaire.

Sam et Callen se retrouvent seuls à leurs bureaux et échangent un regard qui veut tout dire, jamais au grand jamais Deeks n'aurait décliné une invitation à passer la soirée dans un bar un vendredi soir, Kensi encore pourquoi pas mais Deeks jamais, quelque chose se passe entre eux. Callen et Sam ont bien remarqué un rapprochement durant la journée entre les deux partenaires, qu'ils ont attribué au faite qu'ils restaient encore sous le choc de l'accident qui a fait au final plus de peur que de mal mais de là à savoir réellement ce qu'il se passe...

* * *

**Tada^^ :) troisième chapitre finit et pour être honnête je ne sais pas combien de chapitres ma fiction aura... Pour ce qui devait être un one-shot !**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews et votre soutient ça m'encourage vraiment à écrire et j'adore savoir ce que vous pensez^^.**

**À la semaine prochaine pour la suite ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà le quatrième chapitre :) j'espère qu'il vous plaira^^**

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui me laissent une review, fallow ou mettent en favoris ma fiction vous ne savez pas à quel point cela me fait plaisir :D**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Kensi et Deeks se retrouvent dans le parking heureux d'avoir passé cette première journée entant que couple sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Maintenant que la journée est finie, ils comptent bien profiter de leur week-end, le passer en tête à tête et ne penser qu'à eux-mêmes. Deeks démarre la voiture et sort du parking, une fois que les bâtiments ont disparu au coin de la rue il se tourne vers Kensi.

« - Dis moi Kens' tu veux faire quoi ce week-end ? demande-t-il avant de tourner ses yeux à nouveau vers la route

- Bah j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire un truc tous les deux, tu veux pas ? demande-t-elle inquiète d'entendre sa réponse

- Si, si bien sûr que je veux qu'on passe le week-end ensemble, sourie-t-il avant d'ajouter, chez toi ou chez moi ?

- Chez moi, affirme-t-elle soulagée

- Ok mais faut que je passe vite fais chez moi pour prendre des habits comme ça je n'aurai pas à te quitter du week-end !

- D'accord. » dit-elle et à ces mots Deeks pose sa main sur la cuisse de Kensi en lui souriant.

Ils se rendent donc chez Deeks, qui gare sa voiture juste en bas de chez lui et va une fois de plus ouvrir la portière de Kensi. Ils marchent alors main dans la main jusqu'à son appartement, une fois la porte ouverte il se dirige directement vers sa chambre et prépare un sac avec ses affaires alors que pendant ce temps là Kensi ère dans le salon avant de se stopper net devant une photo dont elle ignorait l'existence. Accrochés au mur se trouve plusieurs cadres photos, ils contiennent pour la plupart des photos des membres de l'équipe mais celui qui retient son attention est un cadre contenant une photo d'elle radieuse à la plage...

« - T'aimes mes photos ? demande Deeks qui est sorti de sa chambre sans que Kensi ne s'en rende compte

- Elles sont jolies mais depuis quand t'as une photo de moi ? demande-t-elle intriguée

- Bah depuis plusieurs mois déjà, sourie-t-il, tu sais ce jour où tu m'as accompagné ou plutôt regardé surfer.

- Mais attends, je m'en suis même pas rendu compte ! Comment t'as fais pour me prendre en photo sans que je te vois ?

- Tu devais être distraite, je sais pas moi... » lui avoue-t-il en enlaçant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Kensi ne lui répond rien et se laisse aller dans ce câlin avec l'homme qu'elle aime mais soudain ce câlin ne semble plus lui suffire, elle se tourne alors dans ses bras pour lui faire face et leurs lèvres se touchent. Le baiser qu'ils échangent se fait de plus en plus passionné et lorsque Deeks passe la main sous le T-shirt de Kensi et lui caresse la hanche pour remonter le long de son coté, elle sait pertinemment qu'ils passeront la soirée chez lui et non chez elle. Leurs lèvres toujours sellées ils se rendent dans la chambre de Deeks et quand Kensi sent le lit derrière ses genoux, elle s'aperçoit que leurs vêtements ne sont plus qu'un souvenir. Elle ne se souvient pas les avoir enlevés, toutes les caresses et les mots doux que Deeks lui glisse à l'oreille ont le don de lui faire oublier tout le reste. Ils sont seuls au monde dans cette chambre que Kensi n'avait jamais vu auparavant à vrai dire, ils s'aiment et se le montrent parce qu'une journée sans échanger le moindre signe d'affection c'est long pour deux personnes qui s'aiment.

Les deux amoureux se réveillent dans les bras l'un de l'autre près à commencer le week-end. Cependant aucun ne se décide à se lever ou à quitter l'autre ne serait-ce que cinq minutes, ils sont donc enlacés sous les couvertures. Kensi est à moitié sur lui, sa tête dans le creux de son cou et Deeks lui caresse du bout des doigts son dos nu.

« - Bien dormis ? chuchote-t-il en lui embrassant tendremment le front

- Comme un bébé, murmure-t-elle en se serrant encore un peu plus contre lui

- Tu sais qu'il est 11h quand même...

- Mmmm...

- Tu veux rester là toute la journée ? demande-t-il toujours en baladant ses doigts le long de son dos

- Moui, fait-elle d'une voix encore endormie

- Ça me va, on peut même rester au lit tout le week-end ! » se réjouit-il.

À ces mots Kensi se redresse sur son coude et le regarde en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle ne désire que ça elle aussi. Ils n'ont pas besoin de mots pour savoir ce que l'autre ressent un simple regard, une simple caresse et la magnifique nuit qu'ils viennent de passer ensemble leur revient en tête et pour être honnête ils comptent bien passer le week-end à se câliner et ne rien faire d'autre.

Malheureusement le lundi arrive bien plus vite que prévu et au final ils ont passé tout le week-end chez Deeks. Kensi a passé le week-end dans l'un de ses T-shirts ou sous les couvertures, mais ce matin elle sait qu'elle va devoir faire une halte par chez elle pour se changer. Après avoir mangé un bout avec Deeks, ils quittent son appartement pour passer chez Kensi. Durant le trajet ils parlent de tout et de rien comme ils l'ont fait pendant tout le week-end.

« - Hey Deeks avant d'aller au travail il faut que j'aille chercher ma voiture.

- Ouais pas de soucis, on passe chez toi tu te changes et après je t'amène au garage.

- Plus de covoiturage pour aller au boulot alors... dit-elle un peu tristement

- Au contraire avant tu venais bien me chercher pour qu'on aille au boulot ensemble, y a pas de raison pour que ça change !

- C'est vrai ça, t'as raison ! sourie-t-elle

- J'ai toujours raison Fern ! »

En entendant ce petit surnom Kensi lui envoie un coup de poing joueur dans l'épaule et tous deux rigolent. Leur relation n'a pas changé ils sont toujours les mêmes, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de se charrier, de s'embêter, de se titiller mais maintenant ils sont bien plus que de simples équipiers et cette pensée fait sourire Kensi.

Kensi et Deeks arrivent enfin aux bureaux séparément après un passage rapide chez Kensi et au garage. Kensi a laissé Deeks quitter le garage avant elle pour qu'ils n'arrivent pas encore ensemble parce que vendredi ils sont arrivés et repartis ensemble, alors d'accord il y avait l'excuse de la voiture mais bon maintenant qu'elle a sa voiture ils ne peuvent plus arriver aussi souvent ensemble. Deeks entre donc dans le bâtiment en premier tout sourire.

« - Salut les gars !

- Deeks, répondent Callen et Sam d'une seule voix

- T'as passé un bon week-end visiblement ! accuse Callen en voyant son jeune équipier sourire

- Pas plus que d'habitude, répond Deeks nonchalamment

- Allez Deeks raconte nous tout, dit Sam plus qu'intéressé maintenant

- Bonjour ! interrompt Kensi en arrivant et tous les regards se tournent alors vers elle, Quoi ? demande-t-elle n'aimant pas être le centre des attentions

- Rien t'as juste l'air bizarre, répond Callen

- Bizarre ? hausse-t-elle un sourcil

- Ouais t'as l'air… joyeuse

- Et j'ai pas le droit de l'être ?

- Au si si c'est pas ça c'est juste que Deeks est arrivé avec le même air ce matin, dit Callen suspicieusement

- Et ? insiste-t-elle

- Bah je sais pas, vous êtes partis ensemble vendredi soir et ce matin vous arrivez avec le même sourire stupide sur le visage...

- Et alors ? C'est quoi le problème, vendredi ma voiture était au garage et il m'a ramené pour m'éviter de devoir prendre un taxi et ce matin je souris parce que j'ai enfin récupéré ma voiture ! s'explique-t-elle

- Ouais si tu le dis.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? s'énerve un peu plus Kensi, qui comme à son habitude réagit au quart de tour

- Bon les gars c'est bon on respire c'est le matin ça sert à rien de s'énerver ! » intervient Deeks qui reçoit un regard approbateur de la part de Sam.

Avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse répondre, un sifflement retentit en haut des escaliers et ils savent tous ce que cela signifie. La tension redescend un peu alors qu'ils montent tous au centre des opérations. Une affaire est arrivée et leur aide est requise pour élucider la mort suspecte d'un capitaine de la navy.

La journée passe, la pseudo dispute entre Callen et Kensi est bien vite oubliée et l'enquête se résout. Les semaines passent et une certaine routine s'installe pour Deeks et Kensi, ils passent tout leur temps libre ensemble chez l'un ou chez l'autre et à vrai dire cela n'a pas d'importance pour eux du moment qu'ils sont ensemble. Cependant les semaines ont beau passer, personne n'est au courant de leur relation, Callen et Sam n'ont plus fait de remarques sauf les petits piques habituels mais rien de plus et c'est surement dû au faite que les deux amoureux ont été plus que prudent en évitant tout contact physique en dehors de chez eux. Kensi et Deeks pensent malgré tout que Hetty le sait mais elle sait toujours tout et ne leur à rien dit qui laisserait à entendre qu'elle désapprouve leur relation donc pour l'instant tout va bien.

Cela fait maintenant presque quatre mois que Kensi et Deeks sont ensemble et ils espèrent garder leur relation secrète encore un peu plus longtemps, rester dans leur petite bulle mais le destin en a décidé autrement et ils vont bien vite s'en rendre compte.

* * *

**Bon bah je pense que vous savez tous ce qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre ou tout du moins que vous avez une petite idée^^**

**Encore MERCI pour vos reviews, dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre...**

**Plus que deux chapitres et ma fiction sera finie :D**

**En attendant, la suite reste dans une semaine :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Un grand MERCI pour vos reviews je vous adore :D elles me font à chaque fois super plaisir !**

**C'est l'avant dernier chapitre alors ENJOY ;) **

* * *

La journée s'est plutôt bien passée les quatre agents sont à leurs bureaux entrain de taper le rapport de la dernière mission quand Hetty arrive et les interrompt.

« - Jeunes gens vous pourrez rentrer chez vous une fois que vous aurez fini de taper ce rapport. Sur ce je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Hetty, répondent-ils tous en cœur tandis qu'elle s'éclipse vers son bureau

- Bon les gars ce soir c'est toujours pizza bière devant le match ? demande Callen

- C'est prévu G. depuis le temps qu'on attendait ce match ! s'exclame Sam qui met un point final à son rapport

- Deeks t'en es ? demande Sam chez qui la petite soirée va se dérouler

- Hum... ouais ça va être sympa, dit-il Deeks en espérant que Kensi vienne aussi

- Tu veux venir Kensi ? demande Callen ne voulant pas laisser un membre de son équipe à part même si honnêtement il aime bien de temps à autre un soirée entre "mecs"

- Nan désolé mais ce soir y a Top Model, répond Kensi, on se voit demain ! » elle se lève alors et va déposer son rapport sur le bureau de Hetty.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils ont tous fini leurs rapports, rangé leurs affaires et se dirigent vers le parking, Sam et Callen devancent de quelques pas Kensi et Deeks qui en profitent alors pour discuter un petit peu.

« - Hey Princesse pourquoi tu viens pas ? Les gars te l'ont proposé ça ne les aurait pas dérangé tu sais, chuchote-t-il

- Je sais mais vous allez vous faire une petite soirée entre mecs et dès que le match se termine tu viens me rejoindre, sourie-t-elle

- Ouais mais j'avais envie d'être avec toi ce soir, ça fait quatre mois aujourd'hui qu'on est ensemble.

- Oh tu t'en souviens !

- Bien sûr, comment veux-tu que j'oublie ?

- Je sais pas mais souvent les hommes oublient ce genre de choses...

- Tu me connais Kens', tout ce qui te concerne, à vrai dire tout ce qui nous concerne est à jamais gravé la dedans, murmure-t-il en tapant sa tempe de son index

- Je sais, et c'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime ! On se voit ce soir dès que le match est fini. » murmure-t-elle à son tour.

À ces mots ils se séparent, Kensi monte dans sa voiture et Deeks rejoint les garçons qui sont déjà près à partir. Deeks monte derrière et attache sa ceinture quand Callen démarre le voiture pour quitter le parking. Ils se rendent dans la pizzeria la plus proche, achètent leurs pizzas et arrivent enfin chez Sam. Ils parlent de tout et de rien, se charrient, se chamaillent et quand ils descendent de la voiture Deeks reçoit un message : _J'ai une surprise pour toi Marty... _et joint à ce message une photo d'un ensemble de lingerie très sexy posé sur le lit. Deeks rougit légèrement, et son cœur s'emballe en lisant ce message et il s'empresse de lui répondre : _J'aurais vraiment préféré le voir sur toi ;)._ Les trois hommes entrent ensuite chez Sam et se posent sur le canapé en face de la télévision mais Deeks n'est pas dans le match car il s'ensuit avec Kensi une discussion qui lui fait bien vite regretter d'avoir accepté cette soirée entre mecs. Il reçoit les messages de sa chérie, lui répond et ne voit plus le temps passer.

« - Hey Deeks à qui tu parles ? demande Sam intrigué

- Personne, répond trop rapidement Deeks

- Allez Deeks, dis nous tout ! Ça fait plus de vingt minutes que t'es sur ton portable et tu ne regardes même pas le match.

- Hein ? répond Deeks qui n'a pas tout entendu ce que lui a dit Sam mais en même temps Kensi vient de lui envoyer un message des plus hot qu'il n'ai jamais reçu

- Tu vois G. il ne nous écoute même pas !

- Alors Deeks avec qui tu parles ? demande curieusement Callen

- Un pote mais vous le connaissez pas, tente-t-il

- Tu vas pas nous la faire à nous, vu la tête que tu fais je dirais plutôt que tu es entrain de parler avec une fille et que votre conversation n'est pas très catholique ! explique Sam

- Et même si c'était le cas qu'est-ce que ça change ? dit-il en changeant de tactique

- Bah on veut savoir ! Et si tu nous le dis pas on demande à Éric ou à Nell de regarder avec qui tu échanges des sms depuis le début du match.

- Je peux rien vous dire sur ce coup la les gars... et regardez il va marquer ! » change-t-il de sujet.

Sam et Callen décident de laisser tomber le sujet pour le moment mais se promettent de savoir qui est cette mystérieuse fille qui le fait rougir. L'heure de la mi-temps sonne et une pause aux toilettes s'impose aussi pour les trois hommes. Deeks se lève donc du canapé et se dirige vers la salle de bain sans se rendre compte qu'en se levant son portable a glissé de sa poche cependant Callen lui s'en est rendu compte et lance un regard complice à Sam. Lorsqu'ils entendent la porte de la salle de bain se fermer Callen prend portable de Deeks.

« - On devrait pas quand même, c'est sa vie privée, dit Sam sans réellement le penser

- On fait rien de mal, on surveille ses arrières ! Imagine qu... Callen ne finit pas sa phrase que le téléphone de Deeks vibre dans sa main

- C'est de qui ce message ? interroge Sam

_- _Tu vas jamais le croire, dit-il choqué, c'est Kensi ! »

Sam n'a pas le temps de répondre que Deeks est de retour dans le salon, c'est yeux font le va et vient entre Callen et Sam et lorsqu'il aperçoit son téléphone dans les mains de Callen il se précipite pour le récupérer. Un silence lourd de sens s'installe entre les trois hommes avant que Callen ne le brise.

« - Tu nous expliques ?

- Expliquer quoi ? Et pourquoi vous avez fouillé dans mon portable, s'énerve un peu Deeks

- Ce qu'il se passe entre Kensi et toi ! clarifie Sam

- Il ne se passe rien du tout entre Kensi et moi...

- Deeks on a vu le message qu'elle vient de t'envoyer ! lui avoue Callen

- Vous aviez pas le droit de regarder mes messages, ça ne se fait pas !

- C'est bon Deeks respire, si vous sortez ensemble ça nous dérange pas, intervient Sam

- Sérieux ? demande Deeks qui est inquiet de la réaction qu'ils peuvent avoir en apprenant qu'il sort avec leur "petite sœur"

- Alors vous sortez ensemble ? s'exclame Callen

- Bon bah de toute façon on c'est fait griller alors oui on sort ensemble.

- Depuis quand ? demande froidement Sam

- Quatre mois aujourd'hui... répond Deeks qui s'inquiète réellement de la réaction qu'ils vont avoir

- Vous avez tenu quatre mois sans qu'on le sache ? Deeks hoche simplement la tête

- Et tu passes ta soirée à regarder un match avec nous au lieu d'être avec elle ! s'indigne Sam

- Donc ça vous dérange pas ? demande Deeks surpris

- Du moment qu'on ne voit rien au bureau, réplique Callen

- Bon allez Deeks vas-y, tu meurs d'envie d'aller la rejoindre, sourie Sam

- Mais n'oublie pas, si tu lui fait du mal... Callen ne finit pas sa menace que Deeks lui coupe la parole

- J'ai pas l'intention de la quitter ou de lui faire du mal mais merci les gars ! » s'exclame Deeks avant de se ruer sur la porte d'entrée et de héler un taxi pour l'emmener directement chez la femme qu'il aime.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez Kensi est assez court mais il repense à la discussion qu'il vient d'avoir et très honnêtement elle lui parait assez invraisemblable, il ne rêve pas ils lui ont en quelques sorte donné leur bénédiction pour pouvoir sortir avec Kensi. Ses pensées sont interrompus lorsque le taxi s'arrête devant chez Kensi, il paye pour le trajet et court presque jusqu'à chez sa dulcinée. Il toque à la porte et c'est une Kensi plus que surprise qui lui ouvre.

« - Qu'est-ce... elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa question que ses lèvres sont prises d'assaut par celles de Deeks

- Ils savent, murmure-t-il à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres

- Quoi ? demande-t-elle alarmée

- Ils ont lu l'un de tes messages, lui répond-t-il en la poussant un peu afin de rentrer dans son appartement et de fermer la porte derrière lui

- Mais comment c'est possible ?

- Je me suis levé à la mi-temps pour aller aux toilettes et mon portable à glisser de ma poche mais je m'en suis rendu compte une fois dans la salle de bain et quand je suis retourné dans le salon Callen avait mon portable dans les mains, explique-t-il avant de s'assoir sur le canapé avec Kensi sur les genoux

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dis ? demande Kensi inquiète

- Bah au début ils m'ont un peu fait flipper mais après ils m'ont dis que ça ne les dérangeait pas réellement du moment qu'ils ne voient rien au bureau, dit-il en l'embrassant sous l'oreille, et dis moi elle est ou ma surprise ? change-t-il de sujet pour détendre l'atmosphère

- Mmmm viens avec moi et tu la verras ! » Kensi se lève, lui prend la main et l'attire dans la chambre.

Au final ils sont ensemble ce soir pour fêter leur quatre mois et la seule chose qui les intéresse maintenant c'est de profiter de la soirée, ils discuterons de tout ça plus tard. Kensi s'arrête une fois dans sa chambre et se tourne face à Deeks qui la regarde avec envie. Elle enlève alors son peignoir et se retrouve dans cette lingerie en dentelle noire dont Deeks a eu un aperçu par message.

« Wahoo c'est encore mieux quand je la vois sur toi ! » s'exclame-t-il.

Deeks s'approche d'elle et l'embrasse fougueusement, ils s'embrassent, se caressent, Kensi parvient à déshabiller Deeks très rapidement. Ils ont bien l'intention de fêter leur quatre mois comme il se doit et ils verront bien la réaction de leurs collègues demain...

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ? ^^ en tout cas je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant, dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)**

**Et je suis désolée si je ne suis pas vraiment dans le caractère des personnages mais de toute façon ils ne sont pas ensemble dans la série donc qui sait comment tout ce petit monde réagirait :D **

**La suite et fin dans une semaine ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà le dernier chapitre de ma première fiction ;) un peu plus court que les autres je sais mais bon on va dire que c'est une sorte de conclusion :D**

**Et encore merci pour votre soutient et vos reviews, je vous adore^^**

* * *

Lorsque le réveil sonne, ils se réveillent enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils ont passé la nuit à se montrer leur amour et le réveil est un peu difficile mais une journée de travail les attend.

« - J'ai adoré ma surprise ! murmure Deeks en embrassant Kensi

- Et moi j'ai adoré que tu sois rentré plus tôt hier soir, chuchote-t-elle en l'embrassant à son tour

- J'ai pas envie de me lever... boude Deeks

- Moi non plus tu sais mais je crois qu'on n'a pas trop le choix, chuchote-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte

- Je sais, je sais, soupire-t-il avant d'ajouter plus sérieusement, je sens que la journée va être bizarre aujourd'hui...

- De toute façon ils l'auraient su à un moment ou à un autre... au fait tu penses qu'il faut qu'on officialise aussi devant Éric et Nell ?

- Bah oui ça se fait pas si on leur dit rien et puis on était plus inquiet de la réaction de Callen et Sam mais maintenant qu'ils le savent on ne craint plus rien... positive-t-il

- T'as raison, dès qu'on arrive on leur dit comme ça c'est fait mais t'as oublié Hetty... »

C'est un peu nerveusement que Kensi et Deeks arrivent au travail et découvrent Callen et Sam déjà assis à leurs bureaux. Ils savent qu'ils vont devoir prévenir Nell et Éric mais c'est la réaction de Hetty qui les inquiète le plus.

« - Bonjour les amoureux ! les accueille Callen ce qui fait légèrement rougir Kensi

- Callen, répond Deeks alors que Kensi s'assoit à son bureau

- T'as vu ça Sam ils ne m'ont même pas contredit, s'amuse Callen

- Et pourquoi on t'aurait contredit ? demande Kensi qui sait pertinemment que Callen sera plus gêné qu'elle si la discussion s'étend

- OK donc tu sais qu'on sait ? demande Sam

- Bah oui je sais que vous savez et je sais aussi que vous ne voulez rien voir au travail alors à moins que vous voulez tous les détails on va s'arrêter là.

- Ok t'as gagné on ne veut rien savoir ! » avoue Callen en secouant sa tête pour se débarrasser des images qui lui viennent en tête.

En voyant Callen ainsi mal à l'aise Kensi et Deeks échangent un regard complice et tentent d'étouffer leurs rires. Les deux amoureux montent ensuite à l'étage pour y trouver les deux analystes et quand Kensi leur annonce la nouvelle ils sont plus qu' heureux pour eux, Nell lui saute même dans les bras en lui disant qu'une soirée entre filles s'impose car elle veut connaître tous les détails contrairement aux garçons. Après cet échange amical empli de joie, Deeks et Kensi redescendent et se dirigent vers le bureau de Hetty. La discussion risque d'être moins amicale et ils espèrent qu'elle verra d'un bon œil leur rapprochement. Ils arrivent devant son bureau et d'un geste de la main elle leur fait signe de s'asseoir.

« - Bonjours jeunes gens ! Que puis-je pour vous ? demande-t-elle

- Bonjours Hetty, répondent-ils ensemble avant qu'un silence s'installe entre les trois adultes

- Alors, ne me dites pas que vous êtes venu ici pour simplement me regarder, leur dit Hetty en les incitant à poursuivre

- Bah euh... en fait on voulait juste vous dire que... tente Kensi mais elle a perdu toute faculté à parler lorsque les yeux de Hetty se sont plantés dans les siens

- Ce que Kensi essaye de dire c'est qu'on n'est plus que de simples équipiers, reprend Deeks

- Plus qu'équipiers ? demande Hetty faisant mine de ne pas comprendre

- Ça fait quatre moins qu'on sort ensemble, répond Kensi qui a les yeux rivés sur ses mains

- Et bien il était plus que temps pour vous d'officialiser la chose mais sachez très chers, que je le sais depuis le début et que si je ne vous ai rien dit c'est parce que vous semblez capable de séparer vie professionnelle et vie privée. J'espère donc, maintenant que tout le monde est au courant, que cela ne changera rien dans votre comportement et que vous resterez discret.

- Bien sûr Hetty, s'empresse de répondre Kensi

- C'est parfait tout ça, et si votre travail d'équipe pâtit de votre relation ne pensez pas une seule seconde que j'hésiterais à vous séparer !

- Oui Hetty on a bien compris, dit Deeks avant que Hetty ne se tourne vers Kensi pour entendre sa réponse

- Oui Hetty, on sépare vie privée et vie professionnelle.

- C'est parfait tout ça ! Vous pouvez y aller et n'oubliez pas je vois tout alors pas de bêtises ! » les avertit Hetty.

Kensi et Deeks hochent simplement la tête et ne se font pas prier pour déguerpir le plancher très rapidement. De retour à leurs bureaux Sam et Callen leur lancent un regard inquisiteur, ils veulent savoir.

« - Alors ? ne peut s'empêcher de demander Callen

- Tout le monde le sait et ils ont tous bien pris la nouvelle, se réjouit Deeks

- Qu'est-ce qu'a dit Hetty ? demande Sam plus curieux qu'autre chose

- Elle ne voit aucun inconvénient à ce que l'on soit ensemble du moment qu'on sépare vie privée et vie professionnelle, explique Kensi

- Mais ça la dérange pas, elle va vous laisser travailler ensemble ? demande Callen

- Bah oui, répond simplement Deeks

- Ok alors petite règle de courtoisie envers vos collègues, on ne veut pas voir un seul bisou ou une seule main baladeuse c'est claire ? prévient Sam sur un ton menaçant

- T'inquiètes Sam si on reste éloigné toute la journée la nuit n'en sera que meilleure ! le taquine Deeks qui reçoit un regard tueur de ces collègues et un coup de poing joueur dans l'épaule de la part de Kensi

- Tais toi Deeks ! dit-elle avant de se pencher pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, sinon pas de câlins ce soir.

- Je me tais promis ! » s'empresse-t-il de dire ce qui fait bien rire Sam et Callen qui ont une petite idée de ce qu'a bien pu dire Kensi.

La discussion s'arrête là quand ils entendent la sifflement d'Éric, une enquête les attend et Kensi et Deeks comptent bien prouver à tous que rien n'a changé et qu'ils sont toujours les mêmes sur le terrain car ils refusent de se faire séparer par Hetty.

La journée se passe bien et les mois suivants se passent tout aussi bien, Kensi et Deeks restent professionnels la journée ou tout du moins le plus professionnel possible pour mieux se retrouver le soir venu et le week-end. Toute l'équipe semble s'être fait à l'idée qu'ils sont maintenant en couple, qu'ils s'aiment et que rien ne les séparera.

* * *

** Un grand MERCI à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, qui m'ont laisser des reviews... :D**

**Vous êtes géniaux et j'espère revenir avec une nouvelle fiction bientôt mais je ne vous promet rien...**


End file.
